Hikigaya Hachiman is actually rewarded unexpectedly
by Redgrave707
Summary: Hikigaya never got rewarded for anything he did for others. This time however, he seemed tired from solving problems. A certain blonde girl from his class notices and decides to do something for him and tries to understand him along the way. How will he react to this?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Observation and gratitude

Unchanging. That's how I can describe these days right now. Every day the same greetings and the same conversations. Lately I barely even listen to their talk. All I do is use my phone most of the time and browse the internet for latest fashion and other random stuff.

I decide to take a break. Then as I was starting to get bored I start observing what is happening around me. The group is talking about meaningless stuff like always and laughing like something is supposed to be funny.

Then I notice someone looking at us. It was 'him'. Sometimes I would catch him looking then when he realizes that he is found out he would quickly turn around and not look back anymore. I wonder why he always looks here.

Then our eyes met. If I could describe his eyes then I would say that they have a 'cold' look to them but with a touch of 'gentleness'. No one else I ever saw has that same look. It was 'unique'.

We keep looking right into each other's eyes and a few moments later he decides to stop and turn his head around.

At first I didn't know why would Yui hang around him all the time. But as time moved on I realized how wrong my impression of him was. He helped us, in fact many times. He helped other people too. I always wondered why. So Yui probably admired that dependable part of him.

I criticized him during the school trip about Ebina's situation. But he just shrugged it off by saying that Hayato will handle things. Then later it was not Hayato who resolved eveything. It was him.

He solved my request about Hayato's career path. He even got his leg injured in process. Why was he going so far?

He helped us but never expected anything in return. If he never expected anything from us, then what was it that he wanted? Was he doing it for someone else? Or maybe for himself? I don't know the answer to that. I don't know him well enough. We barely ever talked.

But he seemed to be tired these past few days.

So I felt the need to do something for him. I thought that he deserves a reward. If nobody is going to do it, then I will.

Then my green eyes 'burned' with determination.

* * *

Part 1: Free food should never be denied

"Hikio" a blonde haired girl called out to the lazy person sleeping on his table.

The said person was me. And I did not respond. At all.

It was actually obvious that I was pretending to sleep. Or so she thought.

So she called out to me once again.

"Hikio!" she actually yelled a bit this time.

Enough to gain attention from most of the people in the classroom.

But I still did not respond. It seemed that I was actually pretty stubborn.

She even began shaking me lightly now. Damn woman! Stop touching me or I might get the wrong idea.

I started getting up and glared at her for 'interrupting' my sleep or probably my impure thoughts that were about to start forming. Not that she could know about that.

"Why didn't you just respond when I called out to you, Hikio?"

Probably because I didn't want to bother talking with you?

"Quiet, I'm in a bad mood now because of you. And stop calling me Hikio."

"Aren't you always in a bad mood?"

"Not really. It's just that some people, or actually most people annoy me."

"Are you saying that I am annoying?" she was now glaring at me with her furious green eyes.

Crap... "It does not necessarily mean that... Actually, was there something you needed from me...?" S-Scary...

Her previous rage dissipated and she was suddenly surprised "Eh? Oh actually yes I do. I want you to eat lunch with me today."

"..."

I did not have a reply to that. It was not what I expected to hear. In fact it was something I should've never heard from her. But I did.

...what the hell?

"Miura, are you by any chance asking the wrong person?" Really, are you?

"Wha-? Why would you think that? Of course I know who I am asking!"

"Then, why me?"

Seriously, there is no benefit to eating lunch with me... unless she wanted to use me for something. Just what are your true intentions?

"I just wanted to treat you to lunch."

"Look, we are not 'friends'. And i certainly don't want to become one to you. I prefer being alone. So you should just go and leave me to continue my unfinished sleeping session."

"Why are you being so stubborn about every single thing?" she asked as I laid my head down again.

Damn right, I am stubborn.

"I even made lunch for you..." she said in a small voice but enough to be heard by me.

When I heard that I immediately raised my head up and looked at her as if she was an angel. Free food was free food and I was not going to let it get wasted! After all, food tastes best when you don't have to work for it!

* * *

Part 2: A certain someone is actually worried

We are now sitting on stairs at my usual lunch spot near the tennis courts. There is something about this place that gives it a relaxing atmosphere in contrast to the classroom congested with people.

I glanced to the person sitting next to me and saw how she was gently unwrapping the lunch boxes she made.

"Here" she said as she gave one of them to me. "Thanks" I calmly replied.

Before I started thinking she interrupted "You are always eating here alone... I usually eat lunch with the others, so I never had a chance to eat lunch with you. Doing this occasionally is nice"

As I processed what she said, her gaze dropped to her hand playing with her blonde hair.

"Also..."

She stopped playing with her hair and continued on in a small voice.

"You don't seem too well..."

"..."

I was silenced by that unexpected sentence. She raised her head suddenly and looked straight at me.

"I always see you eating those crappy lunches from cafeteria. Although I can't do much... I can at least make lunch for you"

Then I understood. She was worried about me.

I fear that my behavior was different from usual because of the situation I faced a few days ago. It was something I could have resolved easily. However I didn't, so I let it happen. I had always thought that the end result was more important than the process. But what if I had prevented the problem from even happening in the first place? There would not be any kind of process. It would get resolved before it even started.

And now she was trying to help me.

Whenever I notice kindness coming from someone, naturally I would want to rely on them. But I did not want to let such a kind person shoulder this burden. Those that I could rely on unconditionally were my family members. If I were to rely on others with this feeling of guilt, I would be far happier if I were to suffer alone.

So I told her this: "...Sorry to have worried you. However, there's no problem."

Although my intention was to convey the message that she needn't worry about me, I didn't want her to stop caring just yet.

"I never said I was worried! Hmph!" She turned her head to the other side with a pouting expression.

"C-Cute..." I blurted out without thinking. Damn this mouth of mine...

Although I couldn't see her face, I could see her ear being completely red. Then after that we finished our lunches in a quiet but awkward atmosphere. The lunch was actually delicious.

And the rest... is silence.

"...Hey Hikio, can you give me your phone number?"

Or maybe not.


	2. Chapter 2

"...Hey Hikio, can you give me your phone number?"

I was silenced by that question. It's very rare for someone to willingly ask for my number, let alone a girl to do so.

The thoughts in my head had yet to stop overwhelming me, and it felt as though there was a firm lock placed somewhere in my heart.

"Hey Hikio, I'm talking to you!"

She began touching my shoulder and shaking it a bit to try to get my attention. Stop it! That's cute!

"Hikio! Are you listening?"

"I'm listening. So, what were you saying?"

"You totally weren't!" her arms were now crossed, and every now and then, she tilts her head in displeasure. Each time she did that, her soft curly blonde hair would shake gently and fall down to her shoulders.

"I just asked for your number, that's all..."

"Ah."

Reminding me of the question she asked earlier, I thought for a second before answering her.

Well, why not?

"Umm, sure." I said as I took out my phone from my pocket.

After less than a minute we exchanged numbers and now she was looking at her phone's screen with a smile.

Jeez, what is wrong with this woman?

* * *

The clear weather skies were accompanied with a chilly wind that softly shook the windows. In the classroom was a relaxing space that invited napping temptations.

After eating lunch and getting back to class not a single person looked at me.

The world has absolutely no interest in me.

Class was bustling with lighthearted and refreshing conversations today as well. Gah, did I really just think that?

Coming from the back of class were loud voices that sounded similar to a gorilla drumming its chest. Seriously, can't you people tone it down a little? I really do have sensitive ears...

In their conversation of many assorted flavors, they talked with voices as if to assert their existence and dominance in class.

Although they were 'conversing', there was this one girl that did not join the conversation. The blonde girl that I just had lunch with. She returned to class before me.

Although I did feel a little bad for watching her for so long, she did not seem to notice at all.

Then the door being slammed open interrupted my thoughts. Someone entered the class. It was Tobe.

Wait, they were that noisy without the loudest guy in class? Seriously? Too bad for you Tobe, it seems like they leveled up while you were away!

"Beh, ain't Hiratsuka-sensei so harsh on me! I totally wasn't tryin' to cheat on that exam! Man, like, I can totally still feel ringin' in my ears when she was yellin' at me!"

Ohh, looks like I severely underestimated him. His voice was on way higher level than anything I've ever imagined. Also the nonstop yelling "totally!" was definitely not helping.

And here I thought it couldn't be any worse.

"It was totally not cool man, like totally!" he continued to shout.

Seems like I was not the only one bothered by his behavior.

Just as I thought.

I heard the sounds of fingernails clicking against the table.

A strong presence seems to be approaching the center of that foul mood.

Looking back, I saw Miura's irritated expression as she stood there. From her glare I could see the burning flames from deep within those eyes.

See, I said you were scary...

Sensing the approaching danger, Yuigahama asked her something.

"Yumiko, when you were away for lunch, where were you?" she asked while laughing nervously.

The flames in her eyes were now gone and instead of her previous anger she became very flustered stuttering with her words.

"W-Well, I was with H-Hikio... we h-had lunch together..."

Tobe was now starting to say some incomprehensible stuff while making a thoughtful face.

"Oh? Oh? Hikitani-kun? Ya had lunch with 'im...? Ah! Uh huuuuh."

Hey, what's with that pause just now? What the hell did you just imagine?

Hayama now looked at me smiling and waved to me.

Tobe then shifted his attention to me and waved as well.

"Hikitani bro, we should totally talk 'bout this bro! Come over here!"

Hesitating for a bit, since all eyes in the classroom were pointed at me, I stood up and walked over.

I looked at each of them.

Miura was now trying to avoid my gaze while her cheeks were tinted with pink.

Yuigahama was laughing nervously.

Hayama was smiling like always.

Ebina was disappointed about 'something'. Although I certainly don't want to know about what.

The two unknowns looked at me and were probably thinking: 'What is Hikitani-kun doing here...?' or 'Who is Hikitani-kun? Do you know him?'

And Tobe was... well who cares about Tobe.

\- The world has absolutely no interest in me.

The words that I once had said, continue to swirl about in the depths of my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

The atmosphere inside the classroom was becoming tense.

The wind struck against the windows, making a rattling sound.

If today was just like any other day, the soft sound would probably be lost amidst the idle chatter.

However, thanks to the complete silence, the sound of wind blowing about outside gave off the feeling that we were awfully close to it.

The reason for this heavy brooding atmosphere was none other than Miura Yumiko. Or more specifically, what she said earlier.

I hadn't been able to erase away the unease that this caused.

It was slightly embarrassing. Truth be told, there was something embarrassing about all of this. It was probably because I was sensitive to other's gazes.

However there was an even larger reason behind it.

People knowing she was together with me during lunch, I wondered if that will give her some unpleasant memory.

In the first place, there was no one who wanted to be friends with Hikigaya Hachiman. Whether I was alone or with anyone, there was probably no one who cared. If I was by myself right now, I could find a clear explanation to all this.

It would be great if I could shut out all these excessive thoughts and the looks that people gave. However I wasn't able to isolate any of them.

Just what have I gotten myself into today...? No... just what has 'she' gotten me into?

In order for us both to lead peaceful lives, it'd be best to be in tune with our sense of distance.

Furthermore, as high school students, we all belong in our respective cliques and hierarchies which mirror that of a set of different races. We all are individually different existences.

If that is the case, then where do I belong?

"...Oi! Hikitani-kun!" Tobe shouted to get my attention.

"What? Who is that? Someone you know? I certainly don't know him."

Seriously, just who is Hikitani-kun?

"Hmm, how should I put it? What'cha think Hikitani-kun?"

"I don't understand your question." I gave a curt response to his sudden question which actually doesn't seem like a question.

"Ya know... I mean you and Yumiko... Did ya become friends now or somethin'?"

"Yeah, yeah, tell us!" said the two unknowns. Just who are you people?

Ebina sighed "Well I might be interested a bit too, but not as much as something else hehe..." then a bit of blood came from her nose.

Please, someone tell her that having nosebleeds this often is really bad...

"I'd like to know as well." said Hayama as he gave me even brighter than his usual smile.

Was he trying to pick a fight with me or something?

A bit unsure of how I should say it I thought for a bit before answering.

"No...we are just acquaintances."

That is a fact. I mean, did they actually classify me as her friend just by spending lunch once with her?

Tobe gave me a strange, lukewarm and gentle smile.

Then he smacked my shoulders. ...Ah, seriously annoying.

The others laughed at this.

The atmosphere in the classroom was no longer as tense thanks to Tobe's annoying behavior.

At least I clarified to them that we are not friends so people would not misunderstand. I could now return to my so-called miserable and unchanging life.

Everyone then sat at their seats since class is about to start.

Satisfied with my unchanging self I glanced at the time. It seems like there are just a few minutes left so I decided to go back to my seat.

But before I could go, I found my eyes subconsciously looking in Miura's direction.

She was silently looking at my face from the side then quickly removed her gaze and stared down at her feet.

Suddenly, she looked up and turned around as if making a spin. The hems of her unbuttoned blazer and her glossy blonde hair lightly danced.

"...See you later, Hikio."

Her body still turning in motion, she said that as she wore a slightly embarrassed grin.

I couldn't help but be in awe when she said that with such a nice smile.

"Y-Yeah..."

For a short while, I watched that smile in a daze. Then she retracted her smile and briskly began walking back to her seat.

She is seriously going to create more misunderstandings... also I had already told her my name is not Hikio! Well, whatever...

"Stupid Hikki..."

When I turned around to the muttering voice, Yuigahama was looking displeased and was already walking back to her seat.

Without managing to say anything I went back to mine as well.

I silently waited for class to start.

* * *

As the last few classes ended one by one, I could feel my body getting increasingly sluggish.

I grabbed my bag that had nothing important inside and stood up.

People headed for their clubs and headed for home quickly shuffled out of the classroom.

I could feel someone's stare pricking at my back but that was eventually cut off when I closed the sliding door behind me.

The hallway was submerged in a relaxing atmosphere. Students were running back and forth heading in different directions. They showed no signs of stopping despite walking so leisurely.

I chose to walk down the side of the hallway that wasn't lit up by the sun which didn't feel as warm as the other side.

I descended down the stairs. Not a single person called out to me or questioned my actions as I continued on to the front entrance. I arrived without a hitch.

Starting from here I changed my shoes and headed for the bike parking area. After unlocking my bike, I started riding home while spacing out.

Why did I go straight home?

That is because since a few days ago...

...I am no longer part of Service Club.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, I wanted to thank you for all the reviews and many favorites and followers on this story. I really didn't expect this much for my first fanfic.**

 **I decided since the beginning that chapters will be about a thousand words long. I guess that is my style.**

 **You might've forgotten, but in the first chapter Hikigaya was tired and said that he felt burdened by what happened to him a few days ago. Now it was revealed that he is no longer in the Service Club. Miura Yumiko wanted to help him in her own way.**

 **Now, what could that lead to, I wonder?**


	4. Chapter 4

The wind was tapping against the window. The sound attracted my attention as I reflexively looked through it.

Mingled in the noise of the wind were several voices, but I ignored them.

I only paid attention to the wind as if it would tell me something. It entrusted me with something to do, yet I couldn't hear it. Day after day, I tried to understand.

Eventually, this situation called every day would get packaged and be sent to the depths of my memories and I undoubtedly would try to justify calling it a memory.

It was just a matter of time before I would do so.

Time was medicine to everything or so they say, but that was wrong. Time was nothing but slow inducing poison. It was something meant to end things and get you to give up on things, slowly eroding the things of the past.

And above all else...

The things I took for granted, I no longer have them.

* * *

It became completely dark out as I was reading my book.

It was Saturday evening and I was at a coffee shop to kill some time. After watching a movie I decided to stop here for some coffee and to relax before going home.

However, as always my peace is disrupted by someone.

This unexpected meeting had caused my body to stiffen up.

"Yahallo Hikigaya-kun!" spoke up the nuisance when she approached me.

Seriously, just how does she find me every time?

"Yo."

Seeming unsatisfied with my greeting she said:

"Ehh? Is that how you greet your older sister? I expected more from you Hikigaya-kun... also I'm going to sit here as well!"

"Ah sure. Do what you want."

"Oh? Then you wouldn't mind if I sit 'next' to you?"

Even if I refused you would sit here anyway, wouldn't you?

"Like I said, do what you want."

She sat down and ordered coffee.

Still even though we are separated by just a few inches, I became fully aware of how Yukinoshita Haruno, objectively, was an existence that attracted attention.

"So? What are you doing here?"

That was the only thing that left my mouth.

When she got her coffee she poured in milk and sugar and used her spoon to mix it. And then she made an incredibly amused, wicked smile.

Ugh, your face looked a lot blacker than the coffee.

"Just here to check out how my little brother in law is doing at school recently. As the older sister, of course I need to know, right?"

"Again, I'm not your little brother in law..."

Surely, by saying that she needs to 'know', she has probably heard something.

"Hikigaya-kun."

"Hm?"

"Are you into blonde girls?"

The smile she made earlier wasn't the same smile she made now. It was much more frightening and sly.

"W-Well I certainly don't hate them." I replied but not without stuttering a bit.

Why the hell am I getting nervous?

But now, her smile grew even wider. Then her next question confirmed my suspicions.

"Well I'm sure you wouldn't hate them. After all, there was one who made you lunch yesterday, wasn't there?"

"Aren't you awfully well informed?"

"Don't mind the small details Hikigaya-kuuun... Now, what do you think about her?"

She gets even closer to my face while tilting her head slightly. I could now smell the scent of her perfume even more now.

"I don't know why I would need to answer that."

"You're no fun..." she said with a disappointed expression.

"Don't you have someone else to bother?"

"That's right and the only person who really ever gives me the time is just Hikigaya-kun you see..."

She purposely pretended to break into tears. Whoaaa, she's so bothersome.

After that we sat in silence drinking the remaining coffee from our cups.

I finished my coffee first and decided to stand up.

"I'm going home now."

Haruno however, seemed to be thinking about something, so before I left she asked me this:

"What about Service club?"

"You didn't hear anything about that?" I replied with my back turned.

"No, Yukino-chan doesn't say anything about it."

Well that is surprising. I thought that for sure she knew about it. Well I guess she at least deserves to know this much.

"I was asked to leave the club."

"Oh? By who?"

"By myself" I lied through my teeth and left.

Was there any meaning in trying to prolong something that was bound to end?

Eventually, you'll lose everything. This was an absolute truth.

But still, one day, sure enough, you'll look back on things you had lost as if they were treasures you had come to adore.

In that moment I could recognize the feeling.

And so, the person who was the most responsible for that loss...

...was me.

* * *

The street lamps illuminated the path I walked on. Cars emitted the tail lights as they sped along the road.

Moon was hidden behind the clouds and I was not able to see any stars.

Beyond that, it was just an all-encompassing darkness.

Then my phone vibrated once in my pocket.

I fished out my phone and looked at the text I got.

Yumiko : _'Can we talk, like now?'_

Ah, it was Miura. I forgot that I gave her my number.

As expected of the queen, demanding to immediately talk instead of saying 'please' at the end. Totally not cute.

Me: _'What do you want?'_

Yumiko : _'Tomorrow, station at 10 AM. We need to talk about something important.'_

Really now? I thought about declining but I was rather curious about the 'something important' part.

Me: _'Alright, but if it's something bothersome I am directly going back home.'_

The reply came in about 5 seconds. How fast are your fingers? Texting suddenly became a scary thing for me. I definitely can't keep up with that.

Yumiko : _'Jeez, just how much you hate working? Don't worry, you just have to listen and give me your opinion on something. Also, dress nicely.'_

Well at least it's not anything unreasonable but that last bit was really unnecessary!

Just how troublesome is my life going to get?

And with that thought in mind, I continued my journey home.

* * *

 **Again, thank you for reading this story.**

 **In this chapter I did not reveal much but we could see how Hikigaya blames himself for something he did. More will be revealed about the Service club in the next chapter when he meets Miura.**

 **Next chapter will probably be longer than the usual 1k words ones so at least expect that.**


	5. Chapter 5

Out of the days in the week, Saturday has to be the mightiest. Do you not tremble before it's overwhelming superiority? It's a holiday and so is the day after that.

I too loved Saturday with all my heart and soul, and I wanted to live every day like it was Saturday when I grow up.

But today is Sunday. Just one day before Monday. One day before 'hell'.

For some, that hell would be either school or work. During the whole day you would dread the end of it.

But I didn't really think about it that much because I had something to do.

That reminds me, why the hell did I even agree to this? I mean, losing my precious Sunday? Going out on this day could even be called a sin! Such blasphemy!

Well, I was curious so I don't exactly blame her for this... No, more likely, I don't have a choice. If I didn't show up, I don't think I would live to wake up the next morning.

Just a little bit of time until it was exactly ten o'clock. Had I turned up a little too early, I wonder? It seemed this whole affair was really throwing me off.

As I gripped my head, suppressing the urge to yell out my frustration, a voice called out behind me.

"Oh Hikio, so you did come."

A cool gust of wind blew as Miura Yumiko slowly walked towards me.

She was wearing blue denim jeans that covered her legs nicely and a red shirt that accentuated her breasts. She was carrying a small white bag over her shoulder. However, there was one more detail that I noticed as soon as I saw her. Her silky blonde hair was tied in a ponytail. She looked really pretty.

"Yeah, I figured I should get this over with." I said nonchalantly.

"There you go again with that..." she said disappointedly.

We stared at each other without saying anything for a few seconds.

"Well?" she broke the silence, her hands were on her hips.

"Hm?"

"C'mon... I mean... well?"

This time she held her hands behind her while asking shyly.

And I was seriously confused.

"I don't understand...?"

"Ha?" She was now beginning to get irritated.

Seriously, what do you want from me, woman?

As I was thinking over what the hell did she want and how to not make her angrier, her phone started ringing.

"Oh... Hang on, I've got a call..."

Nice save, whoever you are! I thank you from the depths of my heart!

 _"Ah, Yumiko! Tobe here! Wanna hang out with us? Hayato-kun, Ebina and others are coming too!"_

When he was talking, even I heard him clearly because of how loud he was.

Give it back! Give me back my gratitude!

"...Can't you, like, call some other time?" she scolded him while glaring at some random guy that was near us and probably was waiting for someone.

What did he do to you...?

When that guy noticed her, his eyes widened and he suddenly started walking the hell away from there.

A tactical retreat I see... Maybe I should try that sometime. If it means to escape the wrath of the Queen, then cowardice is completely justified!

"-Anyway! Just don't call me for the next... I don't know, like, few hours." she demanded as she ended the call.

I was almost starting to feel sorry for the poor guy. Yeah...'almost'.

"It was Tobe and the others." she said as she looked at me.

"I see." I replied uninterested.

I was curious as to why she declined. I mean, from what I heard, it seems that Hayama is there. That reason alone would usually make her go there straight away. Is the reason she called me here that important?

"Well?" this time she leaned her face closer to mine and looked up at me with her vibrant green eyes. Way too close!

She smells nice... O-Oh crap!

"Gah-um... wait a second! What do you mean by 'well?'...?!"

"Huh? Are you an idiot?"

"No... um... I honestly don't understand..."

Why is she mad at me...?

"Look Hikio... don't you think that, like, you should compliment a girl's appearance when you go on a date?"

A date...? Is that what she thinks this is?

"Uh... I guess?"

"Then why didn't you do it?"

"I simply... didn't feel the need to. You are beautiful. That is a fact. It doesn't matter if I say it or not..."

"I-Is that so..." she said seemingly a bit flustered. Her cheeks were starting to get a little red.

Why are you getting nervous? You are only making me nervous too...

"W-Well I guess that you aren't that bad looking yourself... you did dress up nicely like i told you... Although those eyes still ruin everything."

She said and walked off somewhere but turned around after a few seconds, her ponytail fluttering as she did that.

"You coming?" she asked with a smile.

"Y-Yeah..." she made me even more nervous.

How unfair.

* * *

We were now seated in a café that she chose. It was a fairly quiet and relaxing place. It seemed to give off a fancy vibe as well. Too bad we didn't go to Saize though...

Since we didn't eat breakfast at home, we ordered some food.

We ate in silence until our plates were empty. After that we were just sipping our drinks.

Deciding that she was ready to talk, she coughed a bit to gain my attention, then spoke.

"Hikio... what I wanted to ask you was... What happened to the Service club?"

"Why are you asking?" I asked my own question instead of answering. My voice probably felt cold.

Miura hesitated a bit before speaking.

"...Yui was acting a bit odd this week. I tried asking her about what was up but she just muttered a few things and acted as if nothing was wrong. So Hikio... please tell me what happened."

Without even thinking about it I could answer her question instantly.

"I was asked to leave the Service club by Hiratsuka-sensei."

"Eh? But why?"

"Why indeed? Possibly, because I started going to club out of obligation. Only out of sense of duty as if I wanted to preserve it. Eventually I got tired of that. She probably noticed."

In order to not make excuses for the things that were lost, in order not to accept giving into irrationality, I would brace myself and behave like I usually do more than I would before.

That was surely deception.

However, the one who chose that was me.

"Say, Hikio..."

"Yes?"

"If you could... would you go back there?"

She took me off guard with that question.

You weren't allowed to reconsider a choice. Time was irreversible and there were many things that couldn't be recovered.

Just like on hardcore mode in a video game, if you make a mistake, you lose everything. The situation was similar to that.

Even so, my answer is...

"No, I wouldn't."

She seemed to be surprised and was staring at me with wide eyes. However, regaining her composure, she smiled brightly and said:

"You're more interesting than I thought you are, y'know?"

"Don't say that like Yukinoshita Haruno would..."

"Is that what she says?" She asked tilting her head curiously. Stop it! That's cute!

I nodded my head without saying anything else. She didn't say anything either so we continued to sip our drinks until nothing was left.

Eventually, we ordered more.

* * *

I walked outside listlessly with her following closely behind, and the sky was dazzling.

Not a single word was let out during that time. Just right after we reached the station was when she said something.

"I'm going this way." She pointed with her finger.

"I'm this way, bye." I pointed direction opposite of her and started to walk that way. But before I could go...

"Hikio." she called out and I stopped.

I turned around to the direction of the her voice.

"Yeah?" I asked curiously and in anticipation.

"See you tomorrow." A faint smile appeared on her face as she waved slowly to me.

"S-See you tomorrow..." I said as I waved back and smiled as well.

I was thrown into an endless loop of doubt as to whether something like this will end soon.

However,

Just how exactly will the actual end turn out?


End file.
